DRAGON AND TIGER
by Neil Davies
Summary: Those who inflict fear are enslaved by it, is the theme of this story in which Caine saves two sisters from a den of inequity and a violent pimp known as Tiger Chung.


7

DRAGON AND TIGER 

Liu Sing hugged herself and cast an anxious glance across the street. She was defying her uncle and acting foolishly by leaving the house alone, but she had to find her sister and had a pretty good idea where to look. Unlike her Mai was wilful and over confident to the point of arrogance, it didn't bother her at all to upset uncle or break the curfew he had imposed.

"It is for your own good," he had often said. "Young Chinese girls are not respected in this land, they are seen as little more than property." Then uncle would shake his head, "The terrible stories I could tell you of when I first came to this country."

But Mai was scornful, in her view uncle was a timid old mouse living in the past like most first generation immigrants he was happy to stew in his own juices.

"Life is for living," Mai announced in her sharp voice. "Is this not the land of opportunity for women as well as men?" And so off she had run to prove the validity of her words and score a point over uncle, only life wasn't that simple as Liu understood only too well.

As she neared the saloon she heard the raucous laughter of the men inside, drinkers and gamblers of the worst kind and also audible where the shrill voices of the women, painted whores who charged a dollar-fifty for an hour. No decent girl would be found in such an establishment and Liu's skin crawled at the thought of going inside, if only there was another way.

So approaching the batwing doors she pushed one of them inwards and entered, at once she felt eyes swing in her direction not many of them and mostly beer-sodden but soon there were more, greedy lustful orbs bloodshot with whisky and bright with carnal desire. She was a pretty girl of twenty years, tall for a Chinese and well dressed thanks to uncle's import company with colourful silks around her throat and long black hair tied up in neat buns.

Conversation close by petered out and unshaven faces broke into appreciative grins. The smells hit her hardest of all though - alcohol, tobacco and bodily sweat in equal measure plus the strong scents worn by the professional girls. There was sawdust on the floor to soak up spittle and blood, and there was plenty of both she was disgusted to see as her shoes touched broken teeth.

One of the bar girls slipped from a stool and came over, a slinky blond in a long black dress with a face caked in powder and lipstick. Liu could tell this woman wasn't in the first flush of youth anymore due to the lines of her neck and the visible crow's feet under both eyes, plus she reeked of cheap bourbon and had bruises on her bare shoulders.

"You're in the wrong place honey," the voice was slightly slurred and more east coast than west as though it had plied its trade right the way across this huge land. "They don't serve rice in here," this earned harsh chuckles from the men nearby and a shake of the bartender's head, which was as bald as a jasmine vase. "So why don't you take your yellow skin downtown," the tart insisted. "And see if it pleases the tong boys down Canal Street."

Stomach turning over with revulsion Liu pushed past the woman to scan the rest of the bar, Mai had to be here somewhere she'd been boasting about coming for weeks, saving her endowment and putting on too much perfume. But all Liu could see were men, young and old, fat and thin, those in smart suits and those in cowman's leathers.

The only thing out of place – and this amazed her – was the tall figure sprinkling fresh sawdust on the floor at the far end of the bar. His features were oriental and yet also bore a trace of western blood, plus he was too big to be pure Chinese and his clothing was very poor. She noted that his feet were bare yet his tread was confident, and whilst his demeanour was humble when he met her gaze he held it with an understated confidence.

Making up her mind she went over to him dodging the pawing hands that reached for her skirt, and ignoring the coarse comments of young and old men alike.

"May I speak with you," she asked the sawdust man.

"I am Caine," he replied giving an American name that further surprised her.

"I am Liu Sing niece of Chung Sing, I have come here looking for my younger sister. She is shorter than me with a sharp voice and probably wearing a blue CHAMSONG."

The tall man gave no outward sign that this information was helpful AND Liu's spirits dipped as she realised he wasn't going to be able to help her, and if not him then who?

"Why would such a girl come here," Caine asked without any hint of judgement or reproach?

"Because," said Liu. "She is a fool who does not understand the ways of the world."

Blinking back Caine nodded only once, "Then she is fortunate to have an older sister who cares enough to risk coming to this place."

Caine did not speak as other Chinese in this town spoke, his voice was soft and measured and there was about him an air of culture and sophistication that reminded Liu of her private tutors, uncle could afford the best.

"What kind of man are you sprinkle dust on this filthy floor?"

"I am a priest," came the response and she couldn't prevent a gasp of shock escaping her lips at this announcement.

"Why would a holy man be here in this den of inequity, surrounded by thieves, gamblers and whores?"

The reply was a modest shrug as though Caine had his reasons, and not all of them were ones made out of choice. Then the bartender edged over, a bellicose scowl on his ruddy features.

"Chinaman, I pay you to sprinkle not chatter." He barked over the din but Caine heard him and so did Liu Sing, and it was she was swung around angrily to respond. Yet before she could speak she found a hand resting on her shoulder, and when she looked at Caine he shook his head to indicate that it didn't matter, that he was untouched by the insult.

The next instant they were both jarred by shock, as from above them on the next floor came a piercing shriek of bloodcurdling terror, it was female and Liu knew instantly it was her sister. With the name of Mai on her lips she ran towards the stairs in a blind panic, not sure what she was going to do only that she had to do something.

A burly figure barred her way, a pot bellied man with large side-whiskers and the stench of cheap beer on his breath.

"Now where are you going sweetness," he asked? "Nothing going on up there need concern you."

"Let me pass."

Finding her arm grabbed painfully, Liu cried out but the man just chuckled at least until a hand came to rest on his arm. "Please," the voice was soft but insistent and turning he looked into the timeless eyes of the half-breed hired to dust the floor, a man who no longer seemed so weak or humble.

"Take your hand off me Chinaman," Joe Stewart had a fierce reputation as a bar room brawler, he was a big, heavy, hostile man trained as a blacksmith with muscles to match.

Caine let go but only when Joe had released Liu, "I meant no offence."

"Well you have offended me," Joe barked as Liu snaked past him and up the stairs. "I don't like you yellow skins, and that girl has no right in interrupting our pleasure."

As Joe turned to go after the girl he found his way barred, agile as a gazelle Caine had repositioned himself on the bottom step with his hands parted. "She seeks only her sister," he said. Joe frowned at the man, a stranger with a soft voice and soft skin yet who showed no fear and was willing to put himself in the way of danger.

Not used to altruism Joe couldn't see it for what it was, he saw only a man stood in his way and there was only one way to respond. He threw the first punch.

What happened next he would never understand, and neither would any of the drunks stood around watching. The punch was a good one, strong and accurate, it should have felled Caine instantly but it didn't.

Amazing his left foot kicked Joe's arm aside, moving faster than his hand then the same foot smacked into Joe's neck driving him back several steps and loosening his grip on consciousness. Shaking his head in pain, the big man righted himself and with a snarl moved forward again. Or at least he did until Caine's other foot impacted with his jaw, hitting him much harder and with the sole of the foot not the ball.

This side thrust kick sent the bully right back over a table to crack his skull not only on the table but the chair beyond and the bar beyond that, and tough as Joe's skull was he didn't get up again. Then the Chinaman was gone, following Liu up to the next floor.

At first there was no sign of the girl, then Caine perceived an open door and through this he heard voices – the same girl as before screamed, Liu's voice was raised in outrage and a man snarled with contempt. There was no longer the possibility of remaining a passive spectator Caine knew he had to act to use his skills and instincts to prevent a tragedy so he ran to the room.

Liu couldn't move she couldn't resist the strength of the man holding her, a lean, mean eyed, swarthy character with a scar on his top lip. He was the friend of the other man, the ginger haired, bearded, brawny oaf who held Mai down on a bed while attempting to rip her clothing loose. It was plain what he intended to do, and that Mai wasn't the first girl to be subjected to such an indignity in this room with dark, drawn curtains and lurid pencil sketches of the naked female form.

"Leave her alone," Liu screamed. "She is my sister and has not been with a man."

"Well that's about to change," said the dark swarthy man, his name was Brad and he had intended to follow his partner Orin in enjoying the Chinese sweetmeat, now he had his own.

But as he swung Liu around to try and kiss her steel hard fingers dug into his throat to probe, locate and seize a large blood vessel. The room spun around Brad, he heard a rushing noise and a dark mist filled his vision seconds before he sank into unconsciousness, releasing Liu to sink to the floor at her feet.

Not hesitating Caine jumped over the body took a step towards Orin and delivered a knife hand chop to his floating ribs of sufficient force to make Orin to release Mai, move off her and clutch himself with a gasp of pain. As the man turned to fight back a palm heel thrust to the jaw stunned him so badly that he could do nothing but receive the whipping back knuckle that followed it, ending his involvement.

Mai blinked up at Caine in disbelief, could this really be the shy floor duster? Then Liu was at the bed all sisterly concern,

"Cover yourself up," she spat. "We must get out of this horrible place."

But Mai's response was as sharp as it was surprising, "Don't be stupid Liu, you leave if you want I have yet to be paid."

The words brought Liu up swiftly and dug into her stomach like the tips of a needle, she couldn't believe what her baby sister had just said, _yet to be paid?_

Her eyes met those of Caine, and on his face she saw the same shock and revulsion as she felt. No it couldn't be true, her sister couldn't mean it, not foolish, hot-blooded but naïve little Mai.

"You work here by choice," Liu almost choked on the words?

"It's my life," came the snap. "It has nothing to do with you big sister," and Mai gave a crooked sneer. "Always so pious and proper, poor Liu Sing the virtuous."

A slap silenced the outburst as it knocked Mai's head to the side and propelled her back on the pillows. With tears in her eyes Liu covered her own mouth, shocked by the act of violence. The word 'sorry' was on her tongue but before she could speak it Mai was up on her feet, cheek red but spirit far from subdued.

"Go ahead punish me why don't you? I've been living under your shadow all my life, and I'm sick of it." The burst came in a hot, acid rush. "I want to be my own woman and if this is the price I have to pay then so be it. Actually it's not so bad once you get used to it, and the tips are pretty good."

Sick with revulsion Liu staggered back, she regretted even coming here now it would have been better to live in ignorance. How could her sister have sunk so low, how could she even contemplate such a thing?

"You're coming home with me to uncle," she said.

"I will do no such thing," Mai spat. "And you can't make me." Her eyes jumped to Caine, who had remained silent throughout the argument. "Or is your bodyguard going to force me out of here?"

The priest shrugged and shook his head, saddened though he was by this turn of events he would not contravene the free choice of another even if he didn't understand it.

Then Liu was glaring at him, "Yes you must." She said, "I've seen how well you can fight, help me get Mai home."

The need in the older girl's face was painful to see, as painful as the contempt in the eyes of her sister.

"If she chooses to do this, who are we to stop her?"

Mai nodded agreement but it wasn't good enough for Liu.

"How can you agree with this obscenity, she's just a child?"

"I did not say I agreed with it, "Caine answered before lowering his head aware he had disappointed this woman.

"Get out the pair of you," Mai snorted. "I need no assistance from a floor duster and a stuck up little prig."

Grabbing an arm Liu tugged hard, if need be she'd do this herself, she'd drag Mai out of this foul pit and up the main street kicking and screaming like an alley cat.

A huge shape barred her way filling the door and half the room it seemed, the barrel-chested man with the small beard and flint-hard eyes was from her own country and a loathsome creature she knew only by reputation. Tiger Chung was involved in every nefarious activity from opium dealing to child slavery, he also took protection money off every business in Chinatown and here he was again.

"You are going nowhere," came the snarl and it seemed to be directed at her as well as her sister. A cruel smile galloped across the harsh face and Chung nodded in appreciation, "Beauty runs in the family I see, you will make an excellent addition to my stable. Competition for you Mai."

Even Mai had gone pale, fear making her eyes glisten. Also afraid Liu summoned outrage from deep inside her,

"If you think I would cheapen myself by becoming one of your whores Tiger Chung, you are sadly mistaken."

The words cut little ice with the big man whose frame seethed with power, he said. "You are here, Mai is here, and the clients are downstairs. I see no need to delay your introduction to this old and honourable profession."

The look Liu hurled at Caine required no words and Caine moved forwards to stand between the women and the pimp.

"If Mai chooses to stay that is up to her but Liu Sing desires to leave."

"And who are you to tell me the way of things floor duster, I didn't ask for your opinion and I don't want it now get out before I crack your skull."

Liu's eyes flashed between the two men, of whom Chung looked by far the more formidable. He had crippled more than one opponent who had been foolish enough to tangle with him and Caine did not have the appearance of harshness.

"Please," he said. "I wish no trouble just let me escort Liu Sing away."

They were soft words, gentle and reasonable not the currency of men like Chung who barked insults and backed up orders with blood.

"Well duster trouble is what you've found," the tiger retorted flexing his huge arms. From his belt he removed a meat cleaver, a viciously sharp weapon known to Tong members as a 'chopper', it could remove a man's hand and indeed any other part of his anatomy as Chung had discovered many times.

But he was amazed when Caine reached up to seize his wrist with a hand, Caine's sleeve was hiked up by the movement and a brand on his arm exposed, it was the mark of the dragon one of two marks he possessed. On his other arm was the brand of the tiger.

Upon seeing the burn Chung's features slackened, the blood spilled from his cheeks and his wide eyes lost every trace of boasting self-assurance. For he knew exactly what he was seeing and precisely what kind of man he was up against. He let the chopper fall from his fingers and it clattered onto the floor.

Turning to the women Caine said, "This is the kind of man who would rule your life, one who has chosen violence as a path."

Liu needed no convincing so she looked at Mai, and in her sister's eyes she saw naked terror. "Come with me now Mai, while you still have the option."

This time there was no scorn, no angry words, Mai began to gather her things.

Still holding Chung's arm, Caine met his gaze.

"Those who rule by fear are also enslaved by it," he said calmly.


End file.
